Safire Dragon!
by ShafiraHatake
Summary: My first fanfic. Kakashi's twin sister was wisked away by orochimaru, and was frozen in time. What happens when Oro takes her back home, where she meet's Kakashi's old partner? How will her mind react to the ghost of an old friend? ObitoxOC/ItachixOC
1. The Dragon

"Safira, Give 'em back!" Obito cried, partially out of merriment, but also annoyance. I laughed, shaking my head. His translucent orange goggles stood out radically from my sapphire hair. I had stolen them, true, but Obito is my best friend. He knows I don't steal them to tick him off, but as a joke, to tease him. He grinned, coming out of nowhere, and grabbed them. I gasped, and spun around to face him. Obito started to put them on, but I lunged forward, taking them and tackling Obito at the same time. He laughed, and we fought lightly. Not really fighting, but playing, more like.

"Safira, knock it off, I mean honestly! Why do you have such a close relationship with _him_?" My annoying twin brother said. _Wow, Kakashi, you just have to ruin all the fun, dont'cha_? I thought. Yes, that's right, Hatake Kakashi is my twin, and we are the children of Konoha's White Fang! I rolled my eyes, stood up, and held out a hand to help Obito up. Obito grabbed my hand, and pulled himself up, at the same time trying to pull me down. I just laughed and let go, allowing him to fall to the ground. He grimaced slightly, and then picked himself up. "Come on, Safira, Team 7 has a mission. We are going to be late, thanks to your antics, Obito." Kakashi snapped coolly. I growled, and smacked Kakashi in the back of the head.

"Don't blame him, you knuckle head!" I cried. "I was the one who started it! I stole Obito's goggles, and he was trying to get them back." I explained, sourly, as I was ticked off at Kakashi for how he was always so derogative. We may have been twins, but we were exact opposites. Kakashi's silver hair and pepper-black eyes were the same as our father, and Kakashi diligently followed the rules, expectations, and codes. I, however, was a lot more lenient with those things, and looked nothing like either of our parents. I had bright sapphire blue hair and eyes, and I'm pretty sure that I have ADHD. I have a bubbly personality, and basically no shame. I would do anything, if it spited others. I could keep a straight face when no one else could, and was a master at comebacks. My artwork isn't too shabby, either. I grinned at Obito, my canines, which are slightly larger than normal and much sharper too, flashing.

"Hey, Kakashi, why are you such a kill-joy? I mean, you never take time to enjoy things, like me or Saf do. You could sure use some relaxation..." Obito commented. I nodded, and wrapped an arm around both their shoulders.

"You two knuckle heads need to learn from each other! Obito, you need to show my dear little twin how to relax, and maybe he can show you how not to be late!" I laughed, getting a grin from Obito and a sigh from Kakashi. I knew that he didn't like Obito, but he would just have to deal. No one really knew this, but I absolutely _adore_ Obito. Like, I'm not even kidding. That kid has my heart. But, I doubt he'll ever like me back.

"Ya know, Saf, I'll race you. If you win, _IF_ you win, you can have my goggles." Obito announced. I stared at him in shock.

"But..But, your goggles..You hate it when I take them!" I said. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, you baka! And I'm going to take you up on your offer, Obito. Those goggles are as good as mine!" With that, I ran ahead, and, of course I beat him. Obito sighed, handing the goggles to me. I grinned, and put them on, leaving the lenses up on my hair. Another thing about me that no one knew, besides our teacher, Namikaze Minato, of course. I have a dragon sealed inside me, making me the equivalent of a Jinchuuriki. I leaned back against the wall, watching as Kakashi explained our tardiness, and scowling when he blamed Obito. I was about to point out that it was my fault, but Obito interrupted me, saying that he was extremely sorry for distracting me, and causing us to be late. Minato-sensei just nodded, a quiet gleam in his eye as he noticed Obito's furtive glance my way to see if I had noticed what he had done. I, of course, was talking quietly to Rin when he glanced at me. Rin is one of my best friends, and she totally has a thing for my brother. I wanted to help her, but I knew my brother. He had sworn never to do what our father had done, because our mother had left him after we were born. We had never met her, and I had a feeling that it hurt Kakashi more than it hurt me. I was never really the emotional type when I was younger. So Kakashi had no interest in women at all. In fact, he only tolerated Rin because she was on our team. I was the only girl our age he cared about, and he was extremely protective of me, despite the fact that I was the stronger of the two of us. I was tired of waiting, so I asked Minato what our mission was.

"Camping. We are supposed to use the coming week to bond as a team." Wow, be evasive about how we were supposed to bond, where we were going, what sort of activities, blah blah blah._ Neji wa, Hokage!_ I snarled mentally. I sighed.

"Minato-sensei, we already are bonded as a team. Rin and I are practically sisters, Obito is my right hand man, and Kakashi is my freaking brother. I think thats pretty well bonded, dont you?" I retorted. I saw Obito and Rin perk up, as I usually dont talk about how I see our reationships. Kakashi remained indifferent, hiding behind that mask of his.

"Maybe for you, your team is bonded. But Kakashi rarely speaks to the others, and he and Obito most definately do NOT get along. And Rin, you barely speak to Obito. As far as I see it, Safira is the only one who really took it to heart when we said to get along." I nodded, accepting the facts that Minato stated. I was proud of being who I was, and I enjoyed my teams company. I was also very adept at reading people's emotions, which allowed me to see that Minato was disappointed in our teamwork.

"Okay, I guess that I could put up with everyone for a week..." I sighed, while slouching, causing everyone to laugh. We then left, walking out of the village. Kakashi walked besides Minato-sensei, talking to him. Rin followed him like a love-sick puppy. I shook my ahead, amused by her girly-ness. Then I realized that Obito was walking beside me, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was watching me. I ignored it for a little while. Then, eventually, I glanced up at him, one eyebrow cocked, as if to say: Why are you watching me?, and he blushed. I laughed quietly and shook my head. maybe this would be a fun mission. I skipped ahead of him, passing Minato, Kakashi and Rin. I pulled out a kunia, tossed it into the air then caught it.

"Uhhhh Safira? Please dont do that, your kunia are sharp and a little dangerous.." Kakashi said, reprimanding him. I flecked the kunia at him. Of course, he caught it. This is y brother we're talking about. I sighed, then leapt backwards, snagging my kunia from his hands. Obito wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me into a close hug.

"Caught you," he whispered in my ear. I scoffed.

"Overly dramatic, much?" I snorted. Kakashi made a sort of retching noise, and I glared at him. "What was that, Kakashi? You sounded like a cat with a hairball stuck in it's mouth. Oh, wait, aren't you a hairball? No wonder I'm always sick." I felt, rather than heard, Obito's muffled laughter, due to our proximity. I grinned, leaning back on Obito. He blinked, then rested his chin on y head. I was a little short, but I dont mind.I was taller than Rin, and that pleased me. It meant I wasn't the runt of the team. Kakashi gave me a horrified look, and I didn't like that.

"Kakashi, if you dont tell me what's wrong, I will stab you!" I yelled at him. Minato gave us a bemused glance, and Rin gazed at me, horrified. I gazed at Kakashi, acidic thoughts circling.

"Look at what you are doing, allowing him to restrain you! What's with that, you actually allowing yourself to be captured?" He exclaimed. "By him? Of all people, you let yourself get caught by _HIM?_

"Kakashi, I am not being 'restrained'. I am getting a hug from my buddy, and what the hell do you mean, 'him'? Obito is my friend! You have no right to treat him as if he wasn't here, which he clearly is, and no right to treat him as you are!" It had started as a strained reprimand, but I had ended shouting at my only living relative. Minato's bemused look turned serious, but he did nothing, and held Rin back.

"Obito, Rin. Stay out of this. This is something for the twins to sort out." Minato ordered coolly. I nodded briskly, and Obito let go of me. I saw Kakashi go a little less tense, then even more so as I turned to talk to Obito.

"Obito, would you be so kind as to hold my bag for me?" I asked. He nodded, and took the bag. I saw Kakashi glare at the slight touch that passed between us just passing my bag to him. I didn't think. I just acted. I did something that, had I been in my right mind, I never would have done. But I just wanted to get under Kakashi's skin _so_ badly. I turned completely, and kissed Obito. Not just some peck on the cheek or anything, but a full kiss on the lips. "You're a great person, ya know that?" I said, backing off a little, breaking our contact. "And a great kisser. Do me a favor and lets do it again sometime!" I said, spinning around to face Kakashi. I saw the rage, horror, and pain in Kakashi's eyes.

"You- You- You just..." Kakashi said in horror. I smirked evilly.

"Yeah, I know what I just did. And I'll do it again, if I have to." I said evenly. "Oh, screw that! Hey, Obito, come here quick!" I snarled.

"Uhh... Not that I don't like you or anything, but Kakashi is kinda scaring me right now.." Obito said quietly.

"Obito, dont be afraid. I'll protect you." I replied. Kakashi was sick of this though, and he charged, drawing the chakra blade he had inherited from our father. He ran towards me, which surprised the others, as they thought he would go after Obito. I easily ducked, and responded by slicing at him with a kunia. He blocked it, and we both leapt back. I roared, the dragon inside me starting to awaken. My muscles clenched, then a cloudy, blueish chakra seeped out of my skin. It formed into the rough shape of a dragon, which included wings. I forgoed my kunia, tossing it lightly, and it slammed through several trees. My fingertips sharpened to the point where they were claws, and my canines were bared ferociously. I leapt at Kakashi, tackling him, crouching on top of him, and raked my claws across his face. His head rolled to the side, and I saw the blood seeping out. I could also see the tissues, the muscles, and even the bone. I froze, and the dragon chakra faded away. I started to heal him. It was strange, as I had never even bothered with medical jutsus. Then I realized that by allowing the dragon's chakra and knowledge to enter my body and mind, I had absorbed it. I grabbed another mask out of his pocket, and slid that over his face once I was done. I sighed. "Kakashi...I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt you.."

"It's okay, Safira. I'm alive, aren't I?" Kakashi asked. I snorted, and took a step back. I turned, around and walked up to where Minato, Obito, and Rin were standing. Rin looked at me, a glimmer of fear in her eyes. Minato's eyes were calm and supportive. Obito's pepper-black gaze locked onto my own, nothing but affection and gratitude in them.

"Minato-sensei, I apologise for distracting us from our mission. I-" My apology was interrupted by Minato's soft laugh, and a big grin.

"On the contrary, Safira, that was most likely the biggest thing that is going to happen this entire week! We might have to do some sparring. I've never seen you ever attack your brother, even in words. This is definately a first." He gazed at me thoughtfully. I smirked inside. '_Oh, Minato-sensei, you have no idea how much of a first that was for me. It's the first time I have ever kissed anyone, much less Obito, and besides that... Minato's right, I never speak cruelly to Kakashi.. But I just did, and it's one of the first times I actually went for the kill with him in fighting, and truthfully? I try not to disobey my brother. He may seem okay to everyone else, but.. He's fragile. If I went against him, even by disobeying, he would shatter. _I remained straight faced the entire time, and as we started to get back to traveling, and I had taken my bag from Obito, I fell behind the group. I needed to be alone, to think. I must have dropped a little too far behind, because Obito appeared out of nowhere, grabbed my hand, and dragged me forward a little bit.

"Come on, Safira! Minato-sensei wants to talk about your guys's fight. I think it's to see what you thought you did wrong, or want to do better.." I walked listlessly, listening to Obito, but still deep in thought. "Safira?" I looked up, blinking. Obito's face was right in my own. "You okay? You seem a little distracted.." He trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, it's noting. And I already am thinking about that, so.." Obito nodded skeptically. I smiled warmly at him. "Obito, you dont beleive me." It was more of a fact than a statement. He laughed at that.

"Oh, no I dont! But, there is something that _you_ need to believe, Saf.." He murmured quietly, not letting anyone but me hear.

"And that would be?" I asked in a conspiritual tone. He smirked. I had leaned in to whisper in his ear to wipe that smirk of his face, but he turned his head and kissed me. Kissed me. For the second time that day, I felt like my head was in the clouds, like I could do anything. I smiled into our kiss. _Perfect.._ I thought. He liked me back! I was ecstatic.

"Obito, get your dirty maw off of my sister!" Kakashi shouted at us. He pulled back, and I pouted slightly. Obito smirked at that.

"Obito, get that smirk off your face, or I'll make it go!" I threatened. He smirked even more.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to do that, missy?" He whispered evilly.

"Dont act like you dont know." I replied, equally as darkly.

"Obito, Safira, you do realize that I know you two are whispering something to each other, right?" Kakashi called over his shoulder.

"Oh, Obito, dont say that!" I raised my voice, sarcasm dripping off of it. "That's not a good thing to say about Kakashi!" I heard Kakashi sigh, and could sense the tension from here. Obito laughed, and wrapped an arm around me.

"All right, kiddos, here we are!" Minato said cheerily. I looked around. I heard the gasps of annoyance from Rin, Kakashi, and Obito, but I just shook my head, and laughed.

"Wow, looks like it's a pretty good glamour you got going, here, Sensei if you can fool all of them. Can't fool me, though; I've been here before." I chastised the rest of the team. Rin sniffed, annoyed. I could practically hear her thoughts. '_First, she is late, then she nearly kills Kakashi, and now she's been to a place with a glamour that can fool all of us? Kakashi is the best on the squad, with the greatest performance! Not her! I mean, I befriended her, thinking she could help me get closer to Kakashi.."_ I blinked, but my face held no surprise. I would never have imagined those sort of thoughts from her! Then, I heard another voice in my head. One more ancient, and powerful than any little voice I ought to hear.

**"That's because your actually hearing her thoughts. Don't be alarmed, child. I am sealed inside of you-my powers are now combined with yours. No longer will you have to be in the middle! You wont have to hide behind your father's or your brother's shadows. Make one of your own. I shall help you, my Host. Your wishes are my command. You are my master- my only goal is to fulfill your goals. **

I froze. The dragon inside me was finally getting into my head, making me even more like a Jinchuuriki. I will have to talk to Sensei's girlfriend, the current Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Her name is Uzumaki Kushina. I was about to respond, but I was interrupted.

"Saf. Come on." I glanced up to see Kakashi walking towards me. Obito stepped in front of me, but Kakashi just shoved him aside. He fell to the ground. Rin and Minato looked at him in shock. "Saf, we need to talk. Now." I nodded, and started to follow him, but Obito grabbed my arm. Kakashi glared at him. "Uchiha Obito, if you dont let her go, I will kill you. And I mean it." His voice was ice cold as he said this. I knew, without a doubt, that Kakashi would follow through with his threat. Everyone was staring at him in horror. It was time for me to step in.

"Obito.. I'll be fine.. I trust my brother.. I need to talk to him too.." I murmured, and lightly tugged at Kakashi's sleeve. We walked in silence for awhile, then we came across a small, clearing, and we sat down. Still in silence. "Kakashi.. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired of being trapped under Dad's shadow, and then having to deal with you being a natural prodigy.. Dad never paid much attention to me, and even in the Acadamy, _you_ were the star student. No one ever paid any attention to me. So, I guess, I was just sick and tired of not being the star. And I wanted- no, I needed to be noticed for once." I muttered.

"Saf, I'm sorry about being such a pain about Obito. I know that he's nice to you, but I know you can do better." Kakashi replied, giving me a hug.

"Nii-chan, can you help me keep a secret?" I asked in a serious voice.

"Of course. I've kept all of your secrets all these years, haven't I?"

"Okay, two things I have to say to that. One; Yes, you have, and good job at that. Two. You don't bother to make even if you did spill my secrets, you have no one to spill too." I said, winking at him. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance. "Anyways, about that secret... You remember how Dad told you that I had a dragon sealed inside of me, right?"

"Yeah, what about it? And why does it relate to this secret you need me to keep?"

"It's waking up. It's powers, abilities, and chakra are mixing with mine. And- It was talking to me a minute ago. I mean, legitly _talking_ to me. Inside my head."

**That 'It' has a name, you know, Host. My name is-**

"What do you mean, talking to you inside your head? Saf, are you even hearing me? SAFIRA!" Kakashi yelled at me. I gave him an annoyed look, and tapped my temple. He blinked. "It's talking to you... inside your head... like... you... are going crazy?" He trailed off, as my gaze slid out of focus.

**Excuse me, silver-haired boy, it was _ME_ talking to my host! Now, If you please. I'm trying to express something valuable to her.**

_Touchy, aren't we? _I teased the dragon lightly. It huffed in annoyance.

**Yes, Host. It's been a very long time since I enjoyed a decent conversation. Now, as I was saying- my name is Okiru.**

_And mine's Safira._

**Yes, Host. I know much about you. I am always in the back of your mind, a small portion of me that was awake and aware despite the forced slumber I was in. I know a great amount about you; your favorite foods, favorite weather, attacks, weapons. What is usually is a person's subconscious, for you, was me. I kept your dreams and hopes in check.**

_Why were you in a forced slumber? And why do you still call me 'Host' when you know my name? And how come I never knew you existed, if you are my subconscious?_

"HATAKE SAFIRA. IF YOU DON'T SNAP OUT OF THIS, I AM GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO TO SENSEI- which includes your recent leaving from sanity." My brother interrupted my mental conversation. I glared at him, annoyed, and saw the sparkling amusement in his eyes.

"I am not insane, loony, crazy, or off my rocker." I snapped, surprisingly irritated. I could sense Okiru starting to sift through my memories, but I closed them off. _I will reveal my secrets in time, Okiru!_ I hissed at her in my head. I saw Kakashi grin, underneath his mask. I was annoyed, but I knew he was just teasing me.

"Sure, you are completely okay. I mean, what sane person hears voices in their heads, and ignores their twin brother just to listen to it?"

"Kakashi... I am going to stab you!" I snarled in annoyance, and I tried to do so with my hand, but he dodged, and sent me sprawling. "Ooof!" I hit the ground heavily, and Kakashi sat down on my back, using me like a bench. I tried to roll, or shove him off, but he wouldn't move. "Kakashi, lemme up!" I cried.

"No, not unless you ask me like you did when we were younger. When you didn't have as much fight- before Dad..." He trailed off, but then grinned evilly under that blasted mask of his.

**Host, do you want some help?**

_NO! Never will he beat me! _"Kaka, lemme go!" I whined, annoyed.

"No." He whispered in my ear. "That wasn't even close!"

I rolled my eyes. I centered my strength, then shoved my self up. I was standing, and Kakashi toppled to the ground. I sat on him, pinning him. I grinned. He laughed.

"Nii-chan, pleease lemme up? Pwetty pleeaase?" He said in a very childish voice, his eyes gleaming in amusement.

"No!" I said playfully. We rough-housed a little while longer, like we used to do when we were little. We walked back, and I gave Obito a big hug. Obito blinked in surprise, then smiled and returned the hug. I saw Kakashi glare slightly. I grinned evilly, and he shook his head. Rin gave us a weird look. I saw her and Obito had set up their tent. Kakashi started setting up his own tent.

"Saf, you going to want help setting up your tent?" Obito asked, as I pulled out of our hug.

"Uhh, no. And only Kakashi can call me that- it's the only way I really respond to him." I added the last few sentences after seeing Kakashi stiffen as he set up his tent.

"Oh... Okay. And why don't you want any help?" He asked, a little disappointed. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Who needs a tent? I mean, they're so- so- " I was at a loss for words. **Restricting? **_Yeah! Thanks, Okiru! _"They are just so restricting. I feel like I can barely breathe in those things. Yeesh!" I added a shudder to the end, for dramatic effect. Obito seemed a little confused- I had never had a problem with tents before. Crap! Okiru is already having an effect. I'm seriously going to have to be on my gaurd, with everyone.

"Interesting, very interesting change of heart, there, Safira." Minato sensei commented from where he was trying to start a fire. I couldn't help but wonder about something. With a quick affirmative from Okiru, I walked over to where the firepit was. I stared at the wood, then took a deep breath. When I blew out, I could feel a change. I had this sense of warmth all over my body now. My breath was brilliant saffire blue flames, licking against the logs and turning them into a blaze of fire. I cut off the flow of air, and took a few smaller breaths. I was no longer breathing fire, but I could still feel the weird, warm sensation.

**Your inner flame has finally lit, Host. It should never go out, until the day you day.** I nodded mentally. I looked up. Rin and Obito were staring at me in half shock, half horror way, while Kakashi and Minato looked at me, slightly surprised, but greatly interested. What caused me joy about that moment though, was the gleam of pride in Kakashi's eyes. I had never seen that whenever someone had looked at me, except from Minato. He was always kind, and he and Kushina never criticized my strange abilities. They were more my parents than my father ever was. I shifted my weight, slightly annoyed with Rin and Obito's expression. "What you looking at?" I snapped at them, sick of getting a look I got far too often from the villagers who knew about the dragon, and when they saw my astounding progresses.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, whatcha think? The first two chapters kinda introduce Safira, and show her relationship with Kakashi.. Can't wait for the third chapter, that's when we finally find Itachi-kun!<strong>

**Hmmm... I wonder if Obito is a good kisser...**

*****Uchiha Massacre might happen...REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT SHOULD OR NOT!*****

**Read, Rate, and Review! Please and Thankchu! :D**

**~SafiraHatake**


	2. Tree Tops

"What are you looking at?" They didn't respond, only stood and stared. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. If ya need me, I'll be up a tree." I snarled, and climbed up into the nearest tree. It was small, so I looked around, and jumped to another. It was pretty fun, so I worked on doing that for awhile. Pretty soon, I was running through the tees, jumping, leaping, and basically moving tree to tree without using any chakra. I didn't notice that Kakashi and Minato would look up at the quiet, nearly silent sound of my motions through the trees. They saw me leap from one tree branch to another, the gap nearly ten feet. I was ecstatic and enjoying myself. I had, within ten minutes, mapped out a good ten miles worth of forest. _I gotta admit, having your speed is pretty useful, Okiru. _I thought.

**Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?**

Kakashi's P.O.V. (point of view)

I looked up and saw her leap a ten foot gap. I blinked. It had seemed as though she had sprouted wings for a moment, but then she was gone again. I sighed. After she had vanished up that tree, she had been moving fast, but silently. Leaping from tree to tree, and it seemed as if she wasn't even bothering to use chakra. I sighed once more. That dragon was affecting her more by the second. I had tried to track her when she circled around the camp, but she was a blur of blue motion. I swear, that girl, the way and speed she is moving in those trees, I honestly wouldn't have been surprised if she _did_ sprout wings and start soaring over our little camp. But, by then, she would most likely have released the stupid dragon sealed inside her. She had always acted defiant towards me, but she eventually would give in. Our quick conversation earlier had showed that she had silently resented the fact that Dad had focused on me, and because of that, I became the star pupil, and she was shoved into second place, and I guess I had never really noticed in anyway how hard she tried to help me get through our lives, and how hard she fought to find a spot for her to be noticed, and appreciated. When she had breathed fire, lighting it, I saw the way Rin looked at her. Even Obito looked at her the same way, as if she was a freak. And she probably is, but truth be told, I'm proud of how she used these new abilities to be helpful.

"Are you okay, Kakashi-kun?" Rin's voice broke through his reverie, and he was shocked at the emotion that boiled up in him at her voice. A weird, new sense of _disgust,_ of _hatred._ And then I realized. The way she started acting this past week, towards my sister. She used to be incredibly close to her, and her best friend. But now she was acting as if she was better than Safira, as if Safira wasn't worth her time. She had seemed normal again, this morning, but then Saf slightly turned into a dragon, and it spiraled downward from there. And now I was completely repulsed by her attitude.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said curtly. She blinked, surprised. I stood up, and started to head towards the trees.

"Kakashi-kun! Where are you going?" Rin cried, running up to him. I looked at her emotionlessly.

"To find my sister. I thought that she ought to be included in the fact that other teams will be coming, and staying with us. And that as soon as the week is over, we have a mission—"

"That could affect the outcome of the war." Minato finished my sentence for me. I nodded, and leapt up into the trees. I had to use chakra to even walk through the trees, much less leap the distances Safira was leaping without chakra.

"Safira? Are- Are you up here?" I called, unsure if I was going to look like an idiot, talking to empty space.

"Yeah, of course!" She called, appearing out of nowhere in front of me. Wh-" Her next words were cut of, as there was a massive blast of chakra that threw us both back. I saw her fly farther back than I did, but I was slammed into a tree. I saw a man that looked scarily like a snake walking towards me.

"Ah, the Hatake boy. Tell me- where is your sister?" He hissed, leaning close to me. I stared at him blankly, but at the same time distrusting. Who was he, and what did he want with Safira? "Don't worry, the Hokage sent me to fetch her. Don't you recognize me, Kakashi? Don't you recognize one of the Sannin?"

"O-O-Orochimaru?" I asked, my voice raspy.

"Yes, it's me. Kakashi- _where is your sister?_" The intensity of his voice startled me, but I twisted, to look behind me. It hurt terribly, but now I wanted to find my sister too. I struggled to spot her, but then I saw the blue flash of her hair. I called out, my voice cracking. "Safira, Safira please, get out of where ever you are!" I saw a massive mound of trees burst into blue flames. I grinned, and struggled to stand. I saw her step out of the flames, untouched. She walked over to me.

"You okay?" I was shocked. Her voice had become more tempered, with a sort of simmering note to it. I nodded numbly. She turned to Orochimaru, and nodded respectfully. He looked at her curiously, then smiled at her.

"Hatake Safira, You are to come with me. The Hokage has ordered me to bring you back to the village." Safira nodded briskly, then turned and gave me a hug.

"Kakashi, be careful. It was Orochimaru who created that blast, and I have a feeling that the Hokage has no idea what just happened. None the less, I am going to accompany him. Don't protest, or tell anyone what I have said. Love you, bro. Bye." With that whispered proclamation, she turned and followed Orochimaru into the night.

I haven't seen her since.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHER'S NOTES: Ooooooh a cliffhanger! Please Rate, and Review! Please! It will help me! And Guess who's coming up in the next chapter!<strong>

**Yes. That's right.**

**UCHIHA ITACHI.**

**sorry that we haven't seen him yet... and I'm too lazy to describe what happens to her.**

**Review! I love you guys that bother to read my work! **

**luv u!**

**~SafiraHatake**


	3. Return

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. Sorry for not saying it earlier. Aww, Obito is dead! But will a new Uchiha be there to comfort her when she finds out?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SIX YEARS LATER<strong>_

"Safira, wake up." My eyes slowly cracked open, for the first time in six years. I had sensed the time passing, but knew that the strange jutsu Orochimaru had cast on me wasn't faulty. It hadn't failed. It never would have been broken, either, if he had not just released it.

I had been frozen in time for six years, maybe more. I hadn't noticed. My mind was racing, as my muscles moved, and stretched, the same size and strength and the same amount of tightness that they had been when he cast that jutsu. That jutsu was a living nightmare. I was sometimes conscious, sometimes not. Occasionally, Orochimaru would release it to a degree so we could have conversations. He would tell me how long it had been, how the village had changed. He had told me, laughing, of how Kakashi nearly went insane when I never turned up. Orochimaru had woven a web of lies, one that fooled even the Hokage's mind. According to him, as soon as we were about halfway to the village, we were attacked by a huge group of ninja, intent on killing us. Orochimaru had even came up with fake proof of the fight, creating massive craters, filling it with dead bodies. Of all the ninja that had died. But he said that he killed many, as did I. But something had happened to me, I had died, or had completely disappeared, captured by our enemies. No one had known. But now, he had decided that it was time for me to make a miraculous appearance.

"Good, you are in the exact same shape that you were six years ago. Are you aware of what you must do, what you must say?"

"Yes… Sensei," I said, looking up. This wasn't truly the first time I had woken. I had never truly had full control of myself, but to some degree. I had learned how to defeat an enemy that's controlling your movements, your jutsu, and your mind. Orochimaru had become my link to the world. He had become somewhat precious.

"Alright, good. Come, let's go." He started walking, and I waited a moment. My eyes widened when I realized that I wasn't being pulled after him against my will. I grinned, and ran after him, and bursting past, through the doorways, and into the woods outside the hideout. I laughed, happy.

**Enjoying yourself, Host?** _YES! I am free, completely free, for the first time in…awhile! Okiru, relax. I won't do anything overly rash._ I grinned, and turned to Orochimaru. He smiled that snaky smile of his, and for once, it wasn't because of a devious plan in his head. My pure ecstasy was pouring into him, as well. My emotions were being broadcasted. He gave me a slightly reprimanding look, and within seconds, my emotions were locked away again. He walked with me, and soon the gates of Konoha were in site. I slowed my pace, dragged my feet, and let my eyes slightly glaze over. I allowed my body to stumble, as if my body was weak. I felt Orochimaru catch me, and pick me up.

"Rest easy, little one. I'll carry you from here." He said as we walked through the gates, and he did. He carried me to the Hokage mansion, and set me gently on my feet. My act was still on, and I saw sympathy on the faces of the younger ninja in the lobby, and shock and recognition on the elder ones. I looked around, drowsy, and smiled sleepily at some of them. Orochimaru walked me through the halls, and knocked on the door of the Hokage's office. He didn't bother to wait for a response, but opened the door and helped me through. I saw my brother Kakashi, but he was older. There was a younger man next to him, with black hair, pale skin, and night black eyes. His eyes, the boy's eyes, were having a crazy affect on me. I stared at him, then turned back to my brother. He was frozen, staring at me.

"S- S- Safira?" He stuttered. I smiled weakly.

"Kakashi nii-chan.." I mumbled, before fainting. I felt someone catch me, but it wasn't the cold, hard arms of Orochimaru, and Kakashi was frozen in place. The old Hokage was still seated behind his desk. I saw those black eyes, and knew that it was the boy. I was half aware as they took me to the hospital, where I was set on a bed, and everyone was shoved out. That's when I truly let myself fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thankchu for reading! Please review.. and no flaming me if u don like it!<strong>

**luv u readers!**

**~SafiraHatake**


	4. Awake

I was in the hospital, that much I was aware of. Other than that, I was wrapped in darkness, lit only by occasional nightmares. I writhed, feeling pain. The pain was a symbol of a coming nightmare. The inside of my eyes lit with a blinding flash, and then I saw _him._ I froze. _Obito..._

_Insolent girl! How could you leave me? I loved you. I still do, though I am dead and gone. Come here, come closer. Let me hold you; let me see what has happened to you. Come close, love. My love, my love, what has that evil man Orochimaru done to you? _Obito's words were whispered, sweet and kind, but there was a thinly veiled threat in them. I saw him hold out a hand. A sickening cold emanated from it, sucking what little warmth that was in my cold dreamland. I felt myself back up; apparently in my comatose subconscious, I had a body for me to move; then it dawned. Another nightmare to torment me, to make me hate myself even more than I already do. I took a few stumbling steps back, then found my footing, my former strength returning with a fury. In a second, a heartbeat, I was meters away. _Safira! Please, comeback to me! I won't hurt you, I love you! You mustn't leave me, my love, come back. You belong with me, here. Come here; come close enough for me to hold you._ Obito's ghost cried, unhappy.

_NO! Obito, you are dead! A ghost, not alive, not for me! I love you, I really do, but I am not dead! Why do you insist on taking me with you to your world of death? I. Am. Alive!_ I enunciated the last few words powerfully. I saw him flinch, sad, unhappy, hurt. Then an expression of pure rage and anger came to cover his face.

_No, you're not dead. Not yet, at least!_ He lunged forwards toward me, but then flinched back. _Safira, what is this? What have you done?_ I blinked, confused.

_What? What are you talking about?_

_Why did you leave me? _Obito screeched, vanishing and reappearing in front of me, and reaching for me-

And then it was gone, all of it. I felt warm all over; protected. I wanted to feel surprised, or scared, but I couldn't.

"Relax- those dreams and horrors won't bother you anymore. Not if I can help it." I heard a voice say. It was soft, silky, but strong.

"Who?" It was all I could manage.

"A friend; of Kakashi's. Itachi Uchiha…" I froze, shocked. _Why is there always an Uchiha? _I thought. My eyes flicked open, and I saw a pale face framed by silky black hair, dark pepper gray eyes gazing into mine. I fell into a comfortable sleep, held by Itachi. I felt safer now than I ever had, in the arms of a complete stranger.

When I woke up, I saw that the Uchiha had fallen asleep. _Itachi, that's his name! _I thought, looking at him. I slipped silently out of his arms, and stretched. I could feel the muscles move, ligaments stretching. I breathed in, silently, and then walked over to the open window. I looked out, into the city noticing how there were so many more kids playing in the street, and heard their laughter, women chatting as they walked, buyers bargaining, and the birds chirping. I saw several birds swoop through the air, and I wished that I could be out there, soaring through the sky, diving in and out of the clouds, and reaching up to touch the sky. I blinked, but then realized that that was something that would seem completely normal to a dragon. _Okiru, what is it like to fly? _

**Like this, child;** and suddenly, I wasn't leaning against the window sill anymore. I wasn't the recently unfrozen from time Hatake Safira. I was Okiru, a daughter of the sky, a dragon. I could feel the sun warming my iridescent blue scales, the wind whistling past my body, the currents lifting me under my wings. I tilted them ever so slightly upwards, and shot up like a bullet. I waited until I was at the top of the world, before aiming downward, folding my sceathered wings, and shooting down like an arrow. The freefall made me feel weightless, and I closed my sapphire eyes as I plummeted. I flared open my wings at the right second, and then extended my front right paw as I skimmed over a river, sending up a splash, and then soared upwards, pumping my wings. I let loose a roar that shook the mountains and made the earth tremble in fear of my might. I was unstoppable, a force of nature. Fire burst through my mouth, and the wind forced it back, so it flowed seamlessly along my head and neck, giving me a mane of blue fire. I closed my mouth, cutting off the fire, and drifted over to a rock ledge. **Isn't it wonderful? If you wish, Host, I can share more memories of flying with you. And, perhaps, if you allow more of my chakra and blood to mix with yours, I can help you grow wings.**

_Wings? Yeah, I'd love to fly, but… just, not wings yet. I'd really enjoy the memories though. _**As you wish.** I couldn't help but hear the slight annoyance in Okiru's voice when I refused the wings.

"Uhm… Hi." I glanced up and saw Itachi sitting on the hospital bed, a light shade of pink over his cheeks.

"Hello! I'm sorry about fainting, earlier… Wait, no I'm not. I am most definitely _not_ sorry for fainting." I grinned at him. "I almost never faint… How about you? Do you ever faint?" He blinked, surprised by my random questioning.

"Uhh, no? I don't think so. What's with the random questioning, if I may ask?" He replied, still confused, but pulling his emotions in check.

"_I _am random! So random questions are perfectly normal coming from me. And why did you say: 'If I may ask?' I mean, you already asked the question, and 'If I may ask is a question in itself! So, instead of asking one questions, you asked two." I pointed out, and I could almost see the lines connecting in his head as he tried to follow my logic. He gave me a slightly annoyed look, but said nothing, and continued to gaze at me thoughtfully. I cocked one eyebrow, then jumped out the window. He was next to the window in an instant, looking to the left and the right, trying to find me. Little did he know I was clinging to the wall above him. "Boo!" I said, and he didn't even flinch. I pouted slightly, then jumped back in the room, slipping in right over his head. I spun at once, when I landed, and stared at him evenly. "You, you are no fun. I can't even get you to flinch! Why are you so serious? I mean, where's the fun in seriousness?" Itachi just gave me a bemused look, then glanced towards the door and froze. I followed his lead, looking, and saw my brother. Kakashi.

"So, still up to your old antics, eh Saf? Still believe that seriousness is-"

"A load of crap, that's what seriousness is. If you are serious, it's like, you have no time to stop and see the little things in life. Like the fact that Itachi is overly protective of the people he really cares about." I saw Itachi and Kakashi stare at me in surprise. "What, I can tell- I'm special like that." I smiled at them, warmly.

"Yeah, special Ed." KAkashi said, rolling the one visible eye- he had started pulling the leaf headband over one eye when I was gone. I poked him lightly in the side, and he didn't even act like I had.

"So, when can I get out of this joint? I'm starting to hate it here. I need to get out." I said to no one in particular. I could feel their stares trying to break through my defenses I had set up, and Itachi's was incredibly curious. I had gone from random, carefree, and a little bit crazy, to a solemn girl who had a hatred for hospitals. I knew that I had to weave a huge web of lies, eventually, to satiate random people who would remember me, but I didn't care.

"See, well, the Hokage doesn't wan't you to move around in the village. He want's to know what happened, and all-"

"The Hokage can go screw himself- if I have to spend another night in this hospital, something will happen!" I snarled. Kakashi blinked, but Itachi looked away thoughtfully.

"I may have a solution. The Uchiha compound is well defended, and we know how to treat someone in case of emergency. Perhaps she could stay with my family? If that's okay with you,... "

"Safira." I said, looking at him emotionlessly.

"Well, Safira, I'd have to clear it with the Hokage and my family first, but it is an option." I lokked down, thoughtful. _Okiru, what do you think?** I think that it may be a good idea. You would be safe, if need be, the Hokage could keep a watch on you as he isn't sure whether or net he can trust you yet, and besides, the Uchiha clan can have a nice side, like this one does.**_

"What ever works. As long as I'm out of the hospital, I'm good." Little did I know that I was conceding to a plan that had already been made. Kakashi smirked under his mask, and left the room. Itachi followed him, silently. I waited a few moments, then grinned evilly. _Screw this! I'm outta here!_ I cried mentally, leaping out the window. I stretched, rolling my shoulders on a building next door. I didn't realize that Kakashi, Itachi, and the Third Hokage were watching from a hidden window. I ran forward, and dropped down into an old alleyway, and made my way to where I used to live. I knew Kakashi still lived there, as his scent was fresh. I took one look at the locked door, and climbed up the wall, and into a window. I sat on the sill, and glared at the window, as it was locked too. The Hokage was testing me, and Itachi and Kakashi were along for the ride. I blinked, then remembered a trick that Orochimaru had taught me. I leaned back drawing my chakra into me, and allowed my body to half turn into pure chakra, and I slid through the cracks around the window sill. I reformed in the living room, and collapsed on the couch. _That... took way too much out of me... It will be awhile before I do that again..._ I thought as I fell asleep. Itachi and Kakashi walked in, and Itachi picked me up, and carried me to the Uchiha compound.


	5. Uchiha's Guest

When I woke, I was in an unfamiliar room. I blinked once, then rolled to my feet in one swift motion.

"Oh, good you are up. I was wondering when you'd wake." I flinched, and spun around, only to see a kind women.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice cautious but steady.

" I am Mikoto Uchiha. Itachi's mother. I heard what happened, six years ago. It was pretty devastating to find out that one of the Hatake twins had disappeared without a trace. Kakashi almost went insane, you know." I nodded as if I knew. She smiled at me warmly. "I know that this is only temporary, you staying here, but I hope you'll like it. Fugaku, my husband, he can be pretty intense sometimes."

"I would expect no less from an Uchiha with such a kind family." I responded smoothly, causing Mikoto to laugh.

"You, I think that you will fit right in here." She said, smiling. For the next few minutes, I talked with her as I helped her clean some dishes, until a little boy with spiky blue-black hair came dashing in.

"Mom! Itachi just- Oh, hi." He yelled, but then quieted down shyly when he saw me.

"Hi. What's your name?" I asked, reaching out to shake his hand. He grinned, shaking my hand.

"Sasuke! And you know what? You are the only person who has ever shaken my hand when they meet me. They all act like I'm not good enough." He seemed a little sad, but he still smiled.

"Well, if you can put up with someone like Itachi, you must be pretty good. From what I've seen of him, he is pretty serious. Serious people have no time for fun, do they?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"Are you as serious as him? And, why are you staying here? I mean, no one told me." He seemed completely interested. I looked at Mikoto, ut she just smiled and nodded at me. I turned back to Sasuke.

"No, I am not as serious as Itachi, thank goodness. And I am not completely sure, either, but I had to get out of the hospital and the Hokage thought that you Uchihas could keep an eye on me." I smiled. "So, Sasuke, how many tomoatoes have you eaten?" He and Mikoto gasped at the same time. "Sasuke, I can smell the tomatoe on your breath. Don't try to hide anything from my nose; I will find it." He smiled and ran out the door, yelling "You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" I laughed and jogged lightly out the door. Sasuke had vanished from sight, butI caught his scent and followed it to the woods. I wandered around lazily, following his scent. I stopped, then darted forward, snagging him in a big hug. Sasuke laughed, and tried to wriggle out of my grasp. We ran around a little while longer, then I flopped down on the grass, and he sat next to me.

"You are alot more fun to be around than Itachi, you know that? He never has time to even train with me." Sasuke pouted, and I grinned.

"Then I will train with you."

"Really?" He seemed ecstatic at that proposition.

"Of course not." I turned my head to see Itachi leaning against a tree, arms folded.

"And why not? You don't control me, Uchiha." I let a small bit of anger seep into my voice, making it clear that being controlled was a subject you never bring up with me.

"The Hokage told me that you are to go speak to him; and until he has said otherwise, you can only train with me, Kakashi, or another ANBU member." He replied coolly. I glared at him, but stood up, and walked past him. "Hey! Where are you going?" Itachi cried out, surprised. I glanced at him, as he had run to catch up with me and was walking alongside me.

"To go see the Hokage; according to you, he wanted to see me. So, my question is, why are _you_ following me?" I said icily.

"Because I wanted to talk to you. Do you realize that you have a severe case of bipolar-ness?" I laughed harshly.

"Yes, Itachi, I am aware. And I have my reasons for being this way." I smiled to myself.

"And they are?"

"Inquisitive, aren't you?" I asked sarcastically. "Well, for one, I was missing for _six years _and I have absolutely no idea what happened, or where I was, and it seems that the entire time I was frozen in time, so I haven't aged, but all my friends kept aging. I don't even look like my own twin. Well, I never really did, but still. Now we aren't even the same age. I am a different type of Jinchuriki, and I feel like I'm dying inside." I surprised myself when I said the last bit, as I had never told anyone that. In fact, I hadn't planned on saying this much to anyone. But it was too late to turn back now. I looked at him out of the corner of my, trying to judge his expression, but he had vanished. I stopped, blinking.

"Boo." I started, and Itachi grabbed me by my shoulders, grinning mischeviously. "And you said there was no fun in being serious!" I narrowed my eyes, a little annoyed, but allowed a small smile to curl my lips.

"Oh, so you actually _do_ have a fun twist to your personality!" I said poking him lightly in the chest. He shrugged nonchalantly, looking down. "Hey, I try." He murmured coolly. I snickered, and he rolled his eyes.

"So, why are you coming with me to see the Hokage again?" I asked, walking forward again. He blinked, looking up, then ran in front of me, and stopped me.

"Oh, that was mostly lies. But, the part about training with me or Kakashi is true." I stared at him for a second, then felt the rage inside me build up slightly. **Jerk, how dare you lie to my Host? She is not a thing to be played with.** _What- what? Why did you lie? What's the point of saying you wan't to take me to se the Hokage, then not? Now, that's... not confusing at all. You lied to get me away from Sasuke... Either to protect him, or get me on my own... Oh, Itachi, I am going to hurt you. So, so badly._ My emotions must have shown in my eyes, because I saw a glimmer of uncertainity flash through his eyes, a small glimmer of fear. I moved fast as lightning and before Itachi knew it I was holding a killer sharp kunai to his throat. He stared at it for a second, then glanced up to my ice-cold eyes. I held him in place for a moment, then moved it back, moving the sharp, cold, metal away from his skin. I leaned closer, puting my face only a few inches from his.

"Never, on any occasion, lie to me. _Ever_. Or there will be a serious consequences... for you" I let my threat hang in the air, and stood frozen on the spot. That hadn't been me speaking or acting there, but Okiru instead of me. He stared at me for a moment, making me painfully aware of our proximity. I stepped back, and was turning away when Itachi grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him. And then he did the unthinkable, the improbable, the _completely unpredictable_ thing. He kissed me, softly and gently. "I'm sorry, and I will never lie to you again." And with that, he vanished. But I knew that he had teleported into a nearby tree. I was unsure of how I knew where he went, but I didn't care. I glanced around, then fled to a nearby training ground, and from there, to another forest. I saw a lake, and walked out onto the surface of the water. I stared at it for a while, then relaxed and took a deep breath and returned to the Uchiha compound. I smiled at Sasuke, and told him that I had merely gone out for a run. I saw Itachi, but pretended that I had not. I walked into the house, and was introduced to Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi and Sasuke's father. He seemed a little serious and stiff, but I gave him a smile and a quick curtsy and he relaxed. I helped Mikoto make dinner, and then ate quietly with their family. They also ate quietly, unsure of what to say. I slipped outside, and leapt up onto the roof. I sat quietly and watched the sun set, and pretty soon Itachi was beside me. We sat quietly and barely spoke, but Itachi looked at me, then pulled me closer to him. I leaned against him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well, well. It seems Itachi has finally got himself a girlfriend! About time, too..." I turned my head to see who it was, and saw another young, Uchiha male. Itachi groaned softly.

"Shisui... It- It's not like that at all..." Itachi said, casting a careful and slightly fearful glance in my direction. I grinned at them both. Itachi and Shisui blinked.

"Well, I am staying with Itachi, so is it so wrong that I can be close to Itachi?" I asked, amusement coloring my voice. Itachi grinned, and Shisui groaned in annoyance.

"Why does that have to make sense? I mean, the perfect chance to humiliate him, but _no_, I cant." I laughed. _What say you, Okiru, shall we give him something to tease Itachi about? **What do you mean?** Oh, you'll see,_ I thought merrily. I leaned over and, in front of Shisui and whoever it was tagging along with him, kissed Itachi. There was a stunned silence, then Shisui whistled and laughed, as neither Itachi or I had broken the contact. I felt Itachi grin, and leaned back. I grinned at Shisui.

"That enough to embarass Itachi?" I asked.

"Ohh, yeeesss!" Shisui emphasized the last word, grinning and laughing. Itachi grinned, and pulled me closer to him. Itachi whispered in my ear. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I have to share a room with Sasuke, because your in mine. But how about we share one? I wont do anything, I swear. You have my word."

"Oh, yes, the word of an Uchiha is _so_ trustworthy..."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTES: So, whacha think? Was Itachi too OOC? I would like to know, so... review, please!<strong>

**i luv yeww, readers!**


	6. Mission Nightmare

I shifted my weight slightly from one foot to the other, inperceptibly. I waited a moment, then darted to the side and lunged at my opponent. I slammed into him, sending us tumbling. I scored several wounds down his side before leaping backwards to land beside Itachi and Kakashi. I straightened up from my predators crouch, and watched the man pick himself up.

"Saf, do you really have to be so animalistic in your attacks?" Kakashi complained quietly. I smirked at his attitude.

"Yes, I do actually have to be animalistic, Kakashi. In case you hadn't noticed," I turned to grin ferally at him. "I'm not exactly a complete human." Itachi just rolled his eyes while Kakashi sighed dramatically. I saw the man's movements a moment before he even decided to do them- a bonus of having an ancient dragon sealed inside you. I saw him charging, and I blinked away the fog of my mind to see him start to charge. _Damn, Okiru! Fast pick up, there. He's really persistant, no? _**Yeah, Host, he is. Shall we give him a sample of our power? **_Nahh, I'll take care of it. _It had become easier to speak with Okiru and notice the outside world at the same time. We just let our memories and minds flow together. Depending on what state of defense we were in, it was hard to tell who thought what. I side-stepped his punch, grabbed his arm, and twisted. He crumpled to his knees in pain as I twirled his arm around onto his back. "Yo, Kakashi, why are we fighting this guy again?" I asked, punching him at the base of his skull. His body went slack, unconsciouss.

"Do you ever pay attention when we're briefed on missions?" "...Depends on the mission level. Sorry! I zoned out. It's just that the Third goes on and on in that monotone voice of his!" I complained as we ran through the trees back to the base.

"We are supposed to be defending this outpost until a troop of samurai get here. They'll take over from there." I sighed, frustrated. _Great! Now I have to wait for another group of people..._ I sensed Okiru's sympathy. I didn't do well with patience or large groups. As soon as we got back, I went into my room. I closed the door and flopped down on my bed, grabbing a book I had borrowed from Kakashi. Surprisingly, his perverted books weren't bad. I didn't notice the quiet knock on my door, or it creaking open.

"Oh, great. Now you read them too, not just Kakashi?" Itachi asked in disbeleif. I nodded, not looking out of my book. He sighed, and sat down at the foot of my bed. He looked around the dark room for a few minutes, waiting for me to stop reading and notice that he was _there._ That he was in my room, nearby, living, breathing, moving, waiting. But I didn't look up. And maybe thats why he did what he did.

Itachi reached over, and stole my book. He ripped it out of my hands, snapped it closed, and tossed it to the other side of the room. I stared at my empty palm for a moment, then glared at him.

"What the hell?" I snarled. He smiled mischeviously.

"It was distracting you~" He said in a sing-song voice. I growled low in my throat, then tackled him. He rolled backwards, landing on the floor. I stepped forward and picked up my book. I leaned against the wall, opening it again.

"What was it distracting me from? My boredom?" I snarled, trying to find my place.

"Two answers I could give you. Which do you want to hear?" "Uhm... Both?" I asked, glancing up to look at him. He smiled briefly.

"Okay. One- the mission. We are supposed to gaurd this place, boring as that is. Two- me." I stared at him in shock, then snickered.

"Awww, is Itachi jealous of the fact I'm paying attention to my book and not him?" I teased him. He chuckled.

"Yes, I am." My eyes widened, and I burst out laughing. He smiled serenely at me. "I'm rather possesive, you see." He explained as he pulled me down, forcing me to sit next to him. I gave in and leaned against him. "I dont like to share things. Especially not a certain kunoichi named Hatake Safira." He whispered in my ear.

"You aren't sharing me with anyone- incase you havent noticed, all I do is work! I dont have time for a relationship." I said, trying to keep my voice the same. Itachi snorted.

"Please. I know that you're having those nightmares again." He retorted. I stiffened, then relaxed.

"How'd you tell?" I whispered, my mind flashing back to the nightmares I was almost constantly having everytime I slept. They sprang back into my mind, vivid and unwanted. They were so realistic, I choked on my breathe. I was dimly aware of Itachi asking me whats wrong, then call my name. He tried to snap me out of my daze, but I had gone lifeless. My mind was filled with sorrow, pain, and anger.

_"Outrageous monster, how could you do this? You don't belong here! Wicked beast! Kill her! Rot in hell, monstress!" The cries of the villagers rang out, flying almost in time with some rocks a few threw at me. The children laughed jeeringly, and several men came forward. One punched me, another slapped, and a third jabbed me in the stomach. I cried at first, enduring the torture and the taunts, but then my heart grew cold. I felt the skin on my back split in three places. The blood dribbled down my back, seeping through my shirt. That was torn in the same three places as well as two huge wings, and a scale-covered tail sprouted from my body. I slashed at the men who had swarmed around me, torturing me. They fell under my talons, or died screaming as I ripped out their throats. I roared, and a column of blue fire shot from my mouth, searing the world around me._"SAFIRA!"

A violent shake and a desperate shout roused me. I stumbled forward, losing my breath. I moaned, blinking my eyes to adjust from the scene of my vision to my room. I saw Kakashi and Itachi, both crouching in front of me. They had identical expressions of concern and worry on their faces.

"H-Hey, if you both are here, who's gaurding the base?" I asked groggily. Itachi looked at me in shock.

"Of all times, you are worried about the mission now?" He asked incredously. I smiled at him, dazed. Kakashi chuckled.

"Itachi, this is Safira we are talking about. She defies logic and common sense in more ways than one." He said. Itachi sighed, and relented. I got to my feet. I heard shouts from outside, and ran to the window, jumped to the sill, and leapt out. Itachi and Kakashi called for me, but I ignored them. I landed on the ground to find the group of samurai we were waiting for staring at me in shock.

"Y-You just... You j-just dr-dropped down from the t-t-top of the outpost?" One stuttered in surprise. I nodded briefly, and Kakashi and Itachi ran up to my sides. I let Kakshi do the talking. As we were leaving, Itachi caught my arm. He pulled me around to face him.

"I dont care what happens- we are not done talking about this." He told me in a quiet voice. I nodded, glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then kissed him lightly. I had taken him by surprise, but he smiled, liking it all the same.

"I'll talk to you later. After I figure out why I'm getting these nightmares." I assured him. He was about to protest, but I slipped away. As I walked, two images had burned into my mind. Both of Itachi's face- one was panicked, the other just concerned.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay people, I cant move any further with my story right now. Two reasons:<strong>

**1. I cant decide if I am or if I'm not going to have the massacre occur.**

**2. NO ONE HAS REVIEWED. AT ALL. That breaks my heart, people. Really.**

**Well, I just wrote this chapter in the course of two hours, so it's a little rushed. I apologize for having not updated my story in... what? a month? Anyways. I cant move on until you guys tell me whether or not to have the massacre. So, I'll be leaving that up to you~ I have a story planned either way(:**

**Even though my heart is broken, I love those who have bothered to read my pathetic story. Might start another story for my sister, and if someone gives me a good idea, another story shall begin. I love you guys!**

**~ShafiraHatake**


	7. Safire Dragon

**Hey... Hope you like. Dont own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>I crouched above the Uchiha section of town that- for a while- had been my home. I sighed. I didnt understand why the Sandaime wanted Itachi to do this.. Or why I needed to help him. I waited until I saw everal people running. I smiled evilly, and leapt up into the air, flipping once doing hand seals.I landed lithely in front of them.<p>

"Now, now. Can have you running to aid your comades, or escape." I chided, smiling serenely desite the implications of my words. I finishe the handsing, and two huge, feathered wings made of wind chakra formed from my back.

"Wind Style: Dragon Wing Bombardent!" The wings blasted forward, tips nearly touching. The feathers shot off, slashing through the Uchiha. I let my smile fade. _I dont want violece... _**But- But I do!** Okiru cried. **Please, please, please, just spill more blood! **_And you wonder why I call you anoying sometimes? _**Yes! Do tell me? **_-sigh- No. _**Jerk. **_Ditto, Okiru! Now, please, some chakra?_ I snapped. I jumped back up to the roof tops. I saw Itachi, and ran over to him.

"Oi! Weasel!" Itachi gave me a quick, Sharingan glare. I smiled sweetly. "Oh, don't be like that! You know that I'l melt if you do that." I pouted.

"What?Melt? Do what?" I giggled at his surprise.

"Haha, metaphor. I'd metaphorically melt if you glare at me with Sharingan. They are soooooo pretty!" I smiled childishly at him, and he sighed.

"They'll hurt you eventually." I sighed, and tuned back to the task, drawing a kunai and leaping off the roof to slit several throats. I jumped up to Itachi.

"That's... almost everyone. Only your immediate family." He nodded briskly. We hurried to his house. He easily captured his parents, and brought them to his room. Sasuke came home, Itachi tortured him. As he fell to the ground, I gently walked over. I pulled his limp body into myarms, gently cradling his chest.

"Goodnight... Sasuke-oniichan." I murmred, gently kissing his forehead, then caught up with Itachi.

"I'll have to leave." Itachi muttered. I watched him cautiously.

"... Are you leaving me behind?" He paused, then nodded briskly.

"No one knew you were in on it besides the Sandaime. And that's something he'll take to the grave. If Sasuke even remembers your little stunt" Que glare from Itachi to my face. I looked away. "He'll dismiss it as something else."

"**BASTARD!" **Okiru's power ran through my voice. "**Are you kidding me? Have you seen wat I've done toight? If anything, _I_'ll break and spill it. Besides..."** I glanced at him. "**I'd follow you to the ends of the world."** I swallowed nervously, trying to ignore the look of pure shock.

"You... You would do that?" He seemed completely shell-shocked. I smiled.

"Of course, Itachi." I intertwined my fingers with his. He shook his head, puling me close. Suddenly, an owl hooted overhead. "Ughhhh. Sandaime is calling us..." Itachi chuckled.

"We just massacred my clan, we're watching the remains of my family burn, and you're _reluctant_ to go see the Sandaime?" "He's soooooo boring, though!" Another chuckle from Itachi as he pulled me to my feet, and dragged me with as we went to the Sandaime's office.

"Ojichan." I muttered, entering the office. Sandaime seemed a bit dismayed, but reluctantly agreed to me going with Itachi.

"Safira... Itachi..." WE turned back to him, about to leave. "I wish you two the best of luck... in everything." He wore a slight smirk that I didnt like.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama." I disappeared from Konoha that day... And for a long period of time, I was without Itachi- the reason I left. He had joined the Akatsuki almost immediately. I refused for a few years, working as a rouge ninja.

Earning a frightening reputation as I began to resemble Okiru in attitude, personality, and somewhat body.

And a new name.

Safire Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daaa! I am unsure yet whether or not I want to continue this story, or not. So, Review! If you want me to continue, please review even if its anonymously. Until then, it's complete(:<strong>

**Thanks for reading! This was sort of my test fic. I'm still working on my other fic still, soo... check it out?**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, OR ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE SERIES. PLEASE?**

**~ShafiraHatake **


	8. Attention Please!

**A/N:** Hey, for those of you who liked this story, I _am_ rewriting it. The story line will probably be a ton different, just warning you, but it's a rewrite! I'm posting it tonight before I go to Florida, so it might be a little while before the second update but I'll try to update regularily. The new one will be called Tears of a Dragon, btw.


End file.
